Double date with a comet and lighting
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: Bit asked Brad to go on a double date with him. He obliges and the two take out Naomi and Chris. What can possible go wrong?


**So I decided to do a double pairing with Bit and Chris paired together and Naomi with Brad. This is the sequel to chance meeting. There may be others in the future if I can think of them. Oh and** _ **man with a plan and Gundam Wing Zero.**_ **I'll try and do your requests. I'm more of a person who like Naomi with Brad but I'll do a Bit and Naomi one as well. I'm okay with doing new stuff so long as it is in reason and I'm okay with doing requests so long as the requests are not things I dislike or have no knowledge on. I rambled on long enough, let's get to this story! This will take after the end of the New Century series.**

* * *

Brad was enjoying a cup of coffee in the rec room when Bit came in asking for him. He sighed and knew that he was just asking for trouble.

"What is it, Bit?" Asked Brad. Bit, upon seeing Brad, calmed down a bit and sat down in front of Brad.

"Hey, Brad. I need a favor." Said Bit. "I need you to go on a double date with me." Requested Bit. Brad choked on his coffee. After coughing a bit, Brad looked at Bit in annoyance.

"Why would you want that?" Asked Brad as he put his coffee cup down.

"Because Chris and I are going on a date again and I need your help. Our last date went okay but I got nervous. So, I was thinking with you coming along I can be the old self again." Said Bit. Brad looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"And why would I want to do that?" Asked Brad.

"Well…Call it a favor. I can fix your Zoid for you." Offered Bit, Brad shook his head at the offer. Doc and Jamie can do that. "I can pay you." Brad shook his head. He was good in money for now. "You can go on a date with Naomi." Brad choke again when Bit said that.

"Why would I go out with Naomi?" Asked Brad. He and Naomi were just friends. Friends that were flirty toward each other and met up in secret every now and then but still just friends.

"Because Naomi always wanted to go on a date with you." Said Bit.

"Who told you that?" Asked Brad.

"Chris did. She said that when she and Naomi were on a shopping trip when Naomi said that she wanted to go on a date with you." Said Bit. Brad looked at Bit, contemplating. He then sighed. He honestly got nothing to do today. Might as well go out with an amazing woman and make sure that Bit doesn't make a fool of himself.

"Alright. Let's do it. Where it going to be?" Asked Brad. Bit then smiled at Brad's acceptance.

"Thanks' Brad. You're the best." Said Bit. "The place is a club called Zoid's den. I'll take you there. Meet me in the hanger in twenty minutes. I'll have Chris call Naomi so she can tag along." Said Bit, taking off to get ready. Brad smirked in amusement before going to his room to get ready. He had an odd friend. After taking a shower and putting on a fresh set of his usual casual wear he was in the hanger with Bit who also had his usual wear. The two then got in their respective Zoids and took off. As they were running to where their masters desire, the Shadow Fox and Liger looked at each other. To be honest, they were also excited to go along with their masters. They liked their master's chosen mates Zoids and the feelings were mutual. As soon as the coast was clear they will all spend some alone time with each other. They were soon at the club and they went to the parking space where Naomi's Gunsniper and Chris's Lightning Saix was at and parked near them. The girls were close by. The guys got off and walked to them. Naomi was wearing her usual black-and-red long-sleeved dress that revealed part of her shoulders with grey boots. Chris was wearing a blue dress and black boots.

"Nice to see that you came Brad." Said Naomi, smiling.

"Well, I had nothing to do today. Might as well do something." Said Brad, pretending to not care but was secretly excited. Chris and Bit smiled at each other before they all went inside the club. As soon as their masters were gone the Zoids snuggled and pressed their mouths against each other with Brad's Shadow Fox making out with Naomi's Gunsniper and Bit's Liger doing the same with Chris's Lighting Saix. The pilots were sitting in a table in a corner. The waiter then came to take their orders.

"Do you people want anything?" Asked the waiter.

"Just water for all of us." Said Bit. The waiter nodded and went to get the water. "So, have you two been?" Asked Bit, turning to Naomi and Chris.

"The lighting team is doing well. If we win some more matches, we'll be eligible to go up to class S." Said Chris.

"Same here. Leon and I just need to win some more matches and we'll be in class S." Said Naomi.

"That's great!" Yelled Bit with Brad smirking.

"It'll be nice to fight against you girls again." Said Brad.

"Same here." Said Chris. The waiter then arrived with their water and they drank up. After finishing Chris took Bit to the dance floor with Naomi doing the same with Brad. As Chris and Bit danced with the crowd, Naomi and Brad were slow dancing in a more isolated corner.

"I never knew you can dance." Said Naomi as they danced.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." Said Brad as he put his hand on her waist. Naomi smirked at his boldness. She then looked at his eyes. They had a sense of longing in them. She then kissed him on the lips as he kissed back. After they finished, they looked to see Bit and Chris doing the same.

"You're not going to mention this to Bit?" Asked Naomi.

"Nah. We're friends. Not that I'll tell him that." Said Brad, smirking. The two then finished their dance and went to their table to wait for Bit and Chris to finish which they did after a few minutes. The four then conversed with each other when they heard a voice.

"Well, well. If it isn't the idiot and the girl with guts." Said the voice. They all turned to see a bald man and six guys behind him. Bit and Naomi recognized him as the guy that Bit knocked out when he and Naomi first met.

"What do you want?" Asked Naomi, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Just wanted to settle the score with you and the punk." Said the guy. Chris narrowed her eyes at the insults thrown at her boyfriend. "So how about your date go with the other girl so we can pay you back." Said the man as he cracked his knuckles.

"No chance, baldy." Said Brad, making the man to glare at him. "It wouldn't sit right with me to just leave a girl at the mercy of some thugs." Naomi glared at Brad for the comment.

"I can take care of myself." Said Naomi, not wanting to be seen as a damsel in distress.

"Fine. Be that way." Said the man. "What about you girl?" Asked the man to Chris. "You're going to stay with these losers or be smart and leave?" Asked the man.

"Here's my answer." Said Chris as she got up. She walked up to the man and kneed him in the groin. The man yelled out in pain as he clutched his groin. The other man than went up to Chris, intending to teach her a lesson. Bit then pushed Chris behind him and punched the nearest guy with Brad doing the same with second nearest guy. The two pilots then nodded at each other and took two thugs each. The remaining two were about to pounce on the unsuspecting pilots when they were suddenly hit in the head by a cup of glass followed by being forced to turn around and receive a punch to the face by Chris and Naomi. They were not about to be the damsels in distress here! They were Zoid pilots too! They then knocked the leader unconscious with some kicks to the head. Soon after that, Bit and Brad were finished with the rest of the goons. The police soon arrived and after some time explaining what happened the cops let them go and arrested the man and his thugs. The four were walking back to their Zoids, having enough excitement for one day, when they heard a yell.

"Bit Cloud!"

They all turned to see Harry Champ running toward them.

"How could you do this to Leena!?" Harry demanded to Bit, who looked confused. "How could you go out with another woman when you have Leena!? Have you no shame!?" Bit then groaned, understanding what was going on. Did Harry still not get that he had no feelings for Leena? "And you Brad!" Yelled Harry, pointing to Brad who groaned in annoyance. "How could you support this!?" They all either sighed or groaned in annoyance.

"First off Harry. I was never in love with Leena. We're just friends. I'm in love with Chris." Said Bit. Harry looked unconvinced until everyone else gave their two cents.

"I wouldn't go out with a guy that cheats." Said Chris, defending her boyfriend. "And I know one hundred percent, that Bit is no cheater. He's a great guy."

"I know Bit for a long time and trust me Harry, he never had feelings for Leena" Said Brad, defending his friend as well. He may take Bit's money every now and then but he still considered Bit a friend. "And he's not the type to cheat on his girl."

"And even though I don't know him as much as they do, Bit is my friend and he loves Chris. He comes to me and Kelly every now and then to ask for advice when he needed it on how to be a good boyfriend to Chris." Said Naomi, defending her friend as well. "And if you think that Bit has a thing for Leena, then you must have a screw loose."

All this made Harry ashamed himself. He then bowed down.

"I'm sorry. Bit. Can you forgive me?" Asked Harry. After receiving a yes from Bit, Harry looked at him. "So, Leena is available right?" Asked Harry. They all groaned before nodding yes. Harry then looked excited. "YES!" Yelled Harry, causing everyone to cover their ears at the noise. They watched as Harry ran to his dark horn and piloted it back to his base. They all then sighed in relief and went to their Zoids. They all noticed with interest that their Zoids all had scratches all over their bodies and wondered where they got them. After kissing their love interests for a few seconds, the pilots then went in their respective Zoids and left to go back to their bases. As they were piloting their Zoids, the pilots asked their Zoids about the scratches all over their bodies. The Zoids simply stayed quiet, not wanting their master to know yet.


End file.
